


The Laundry-Mat

by TheGirlWhoHeldOn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cas speaking all weird-like, Dr Horrible-inspired, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Laundry, M/M, Pining, Stalker-ish, Study Group, or so I heard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoHeldOn/pseuds/TheGirlWhoHeldOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Castiel was intrigued by the green-eyed boy from the laundry-mat...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laundry-Mat

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say except I was inspired by Dr. Horrible's sing-along blog; this is painfully fluffy; and I had so much fun writing it ^_^ Enjoy!

Castiel was intrigued by the green-eyed boy from the laundry-mat.

He couldn’t help it; the man had a charm surrounding him and a beauty within him that Castiel was helpless to. And, despite the fact he had to pay twice as much as it would in his (dirty, stinky) building, Cas had to stick around. He had a certain…adoration for the man.

Cas adored the certain pattern _he_ wore that included lines and squares, that _he_ loved to eat small portions of pie while he waited for his clothes and the dazzling smile _he_ had that made Castiel feel like the sun was out; no matter what the weather was like outside.

As time went on, he also learned the boy loved to read comics, Vonnegut and about Asian women with large bosoms. Also, he had a younger brother for whom he would, as quoted, “Suffer through a damn ceremony, just to get a sleazy award—”

—one that he was very proud of ‘Sammy’ for getting.

He was kind and righteous, Castiel could tell, despite not having much social experience. Which was strange because he attended a nearby college and according to his older sister Anna, “College is a crazy, social experience.”

He had, to date, not experienced any of those.

But that didn’t matter to him; all that he cared for was his family and his grades. And it seemed he also had feelings for the interesting boy he saw every Wednesday and Saturday.

***

Anna called him a creeper sometimes, for thinking and speaking about this stranger with whom he had never spoken. He didn’t even know his name.

Gabriel called him Prince Sexy Locks after Castiel had described to him the man’s amazing blonde hair. He hadn’t told anyone else about him, being afraid of mockery or worse, anger. He would be surprised if Michael or Raphael would steal him away from the city just because of the maleness of his affections.

Castiel was content with not talking with this “stranger”. Admiring from afar was fine with him. No problems were caused from simply staring. Sure, people from Penny’s Laundromat avoided him at all costs to avoid the same treatment, but that was no loss. Anti-social, remember?

He was content like this for what felt like a very long time...when it seemed that God had finally had enough. But instead of ripping the two boys apart, He did something stranger;

He brought them together.

***

It all started with distraction and dinner. Chuck, Castiel’s roommate, had decided to host a study group on a rainy Saturday...

Laundry Saturday that is.

Of course being a cook, and quite proud of his work as well, Chuck somehow successfully seduced Castiel into eating at least three of his burgers before he left. Making him at least fifteen minutes late.

Then, when he attempted to run out the door, the door opened to reveal Meg Masters along with Anna Milton, Balthazar Milton and Jo Harvelle. Chuck’s damn study group.

Instantaneously Meg was flirting with Castiel, putting her hands on him and leaning gently in. She’s always trying to get into his pants, at least that’s what Jo says, but today Cas was having none of it. He, as gently as he could, pushed her away.

She looked surprised for a second but then her lips instantly curved into a cat-ate-the-canary smirk and quipped, “Ooh controlling. I like it.”

“Stay away from me Meg.” Castiel warned, before trying to get out the door yet _again_. At this rate, he would get to the Laundromat just as Dean’s machine starts filling up with water to cleanse off the soap--

“Hello Castiel!” Anna said with a large grin, “It’s interesting to find you here on Laundry Day.”

“Laundry what?” Jo asked, going in for the obligatory hug she gave when someone she knew come near. Cas held his hands up, knowing if an embrace were done, it would put him off by at least a minute or two. Jo raised her eyebrows but didn’t say a thing.

“Laundry Day. Every Wednesday and Saturday. It used to be a part of his schedule when he used to live with me. I have no doubts it still is.” Anna explained, mirth in her eyes.

“Well, we wouldn’t want to keep poor Cassie from his plans would we?” Balthazar grinned from behind the girl, and ‘Cassie’ swore there was evil intent in his eyes.

Castiel glared at him in return, earning a larger grin and a helpless shrug.

“No Balth; just let him go.” Anna smiled warmly, grabbing onto the man’s arm and dragging him away, despite his protests. Castiel allowed a very small and grateful smile grow on his face before he was quickly out the door.

He ran and ran (well, more like quickly strode—he wasn’t _desperate_ or anything), and finally reached the street on which the Laundromat was...

Where he ran into Professor Song.

Who suddenly decided she must discuss his paper on religious icons at that very moment.

He was, as Balthazar would say, _screwed._

***

When he finally reached Penny’s, laundry in hand and a flush on his cheeks, the boy was nowhere in sight. Castiel sighed dejectedly and half-heartedly hit the washing machine in front of him. This..."sucked".

But life and laundry goes on. He began to fill up the washer in front of him and tried to ignore the disappointment bursting in his chest. He shouldn't be so invested in the first place! It was silly and childish to be feeling so much over a stranger...

"Damn it!" Castiel suddenly hissed in the empty room. He was in such a rush he mixed up his change and grabbed the wrong amount. Great.

"You need some change?" A gruff voice asked, making Castiel freeze. He knew that voice...

He couldn’t bring himself to say a word as he looked up and into green eyes. All he could do was stare…He had never seen them so close before. Now that he was up close he could see gold flecks and various hues. Beautiful.

It wasn’t until the man coughed gently did Castiel realized that wasn’t the proper social protocol. He shouldn’t be staring, no matter how beautiful his eyes were. No, he was supposed to do something, _anything_ other then that actually. For one of the many examples his friends have given him, saying ‘Hello’ was a good way to start conversation.

Instead he stared harder.

“Um…it’s cool if you don’t need change—“

Finally connecting his brain and mouth once more, Castiel instantly cried, “YesIneedchange.”

“Sorry, what?” Green Eyes said with a hint of a smile.

“Um…yes. I would appreciate some currency.”

The man began to laugh heartily, making Castiel frown. What was the matter? Was it something he said? Was it something he did? What he laughing _at_ him?

The man seem to notice his discomfort because he was quick to point out, “You have a funn—an _interesting_ way of talking dude.”

“Oh. Is this pleasurable or annoying?”

This made the man laugh even harder.

Castiel frowned. “I do not appreciate--”

“I know man. I just...I love it.” he grinned back. The words made Castiel freeze. In fear or excitement he didn’t know.

The man seemed to realize what he said too, because he blushed profusely and rubbed the back of his neck. He coughed and said, “Name’s Dean.”

“Castiel.” he said as his lips twitched in happiness. _Dean_. A beautiful name.

“Castiel? That’s a...”

“I am named after an Angel of the Lord.”

“An…an angel?...Am I to assume that you’re an angel in disguise?” Dean asked with a tiny smirk, leaning against the washer in front of him.

Castiel frowned and couldn’t help but ask, “Is that a flirtation?”

Instead of laughing this time, Dean fidgeted and blushed, but kept eye contact.

“Yeah…”

“Good.” Cas said with a small smile.

***

...And if Castiel came home four hours later then he normally would, with a piece of paper sticking out of the pants pocket with a number on it, Chuck didn’t say a word.


End file.
